ABC Delena
by Cinematic Nota
Summary: A-Z moments of pure Delena! Go from sheer boredom to romantic fluff in under a few minutes! Rating may change throughout.
1. A is for Adore

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**So, in recent pm's people have suggested that I take the ABC Challenge.**_

_**So then I thought, with what?**_

_**So, I will be doing so with one of my favorite shippings (Besides Fiolee. I am not ready for it unfortunately. Maybe someday….)**_

_***drumroll***_

_**Delena from the Vampire Diaries!**_

_**So, this is my first time actually posting anything related to the Vampire Diaries, so all judgment is welcome. I advise that if you love Fiolee that you'll love this ten times more!**_

_**Enjoy and spread the word!**_

_**Oh, and review!**_

* * *

><p>A is for Adore:<p>

I was running.

I didn't know where I was going in particular but I was. I just had to get out of there. I could hear Stefan's distant shouts, but if he really cared, he would have come after me. He was a vampire, after all. Didn't he care enough to come after me?

No, I shouldn't care if he cared or not. I was old enough that I shouldn't need someone to come to my rescue. Never in my life had I had someone to actually come to my rescue before, so why should I expect it now?

SO I kept running.

Stefan had driven us to the Boarding house so I could spend the night, but those plans were cancelled now. I had no plans to spend the night with such thick tension and anger still apparent in the air. Plus what he said to me was by far the worst thing he had ever told me.

'_I can't love you Elena if you have feelings for him..' _He'd said. _"I can't sit back and watch you two get closer. How can you be so stupid as to let that love consume you? He'll only hurt you in the end.'_

I don't think it was his place to even say those things? I mean yes, he's Damon. And Damon was impulsive and dangerous. What do I see in him?

Whenever I'm near him, I get this good feeling, and I get that feeling with Stefan as well, but this feeling is kind of different. So different that Denver comes to mind, and I automatically feel my heart flutter. Yea, it sounds cheesy, but I can't deny any longer that I have feelings for Damon. Stefan can be as jealous as he wants; I'm done hiding what I feel.

I stopped running and slowed down to a nice walk. I needed to lay out my priorities and decide if what I was feeling was right.

Okay, let's see, Stefran: He's sweet, selfless, truthful, and a vampire. He has a dark pst, one that he's told me about countless times. HE fell in love with a girl that looks exactly like me named Katherine. Who turned out to be a selfish bitch the entire time. He's the reason that His older brother's a vampire, and he killed his own father. Yet all in all, I think I love him.

Then there's Damon: ten times more dangerous than his brother, kills impulsively without thinking about it any further, has a murder rap sheet a mile long, and a vampire just like Stefan. He doesn't like for people to see the good in him, he fell in love with the same girl as Stefan did in 1864, and oh, he probably loves me just as much as Stefan: maybe a little more than he probably will ever let on

So which one do I love more?

Crap! I'm in the same situation as Katherine was back in 1864! Except now, I'm not evil or a vampire or vindictive or-

Before I knew it, I was at the Grill: having no idea how I even got there. I sighed and pushed the doors open as I walked in. I took a seat at the bar and sighed. Only a few other people sat around in the Grill. Looking up at the clock, I saw that it was only seven. A had a long night ahead of me.

The bell rang signaling that someone else had entered the grill. I didn't give it a second thought until I heard that deep and cocky voice I'd grown accustom to.

"Stefan can't keep a girl in bed with him even if it killed him, huh?"

I looked up to meet the sapphire blue eyes of Damon. I sighed and propped an elbow on the counter. I cupped my face and leaned against the counter. "Actually, this one's my fault."

That caught him off guard. He raised a dark brow in curiosity. "Why, what happened?"

Now what made him think I would just tell him? '_Maybe because you two are friends doofus…' _I thought mindlessly. Oh, right, that and I did want to tell him.

"Well, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye anymore. " I said.

"So? He's Stefan. He'll just apologize tomorrow and you two will be as warm and loving as you were this morning." He said. I could hear the slight sound of disappointment in his voice, but then again, I could be imagining it.

"Damon, I think we're done for good. There's too much coming between us." I replied.

He didn't say anything for a while, so I looked up at him to make sure he was still there. Yep, he was, he was just looking off. Then a smile came to his lips. And finally he laughed.

"What's so funny?' I asked. Seriously, I was having a mental war in my mind at that moment and he chose that minute to laugh?

"It's just that you two have broken up more times than I can count on hand. I mean come on Elena, you aren't fooling anyone with the depressing…" he trailed off just as he chuckled again. I guess I was hiding my depression better than I gave myself credit for, because apparently he thought it was funny.

"I'm serious Damon." That was when I realized he was laughing with bitterness, not humor. Was he mad about something? "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and just looked at the clock like I had before. "You could say that." He met my gaze again and I felt some of my sorrow drift away. I then noticed that the few people who were in the Grill were gone. The waitress had relocated to the back. "So it's that bad this time?"

"Yeah, he flat out told me that he didn't love me to my face." I said. "I can't believe I let it get this far…" I thought out loud.

Wait!

Ah hell…

"Let what get this far?" he asked. Well hell, now I would have to tell him what we were even fighting about in the first place!  
>'The passion…' was what I wanted to say, but being the coward that I was, I said something else. "The tension." I said. Well that was a broad statement, now he'll press for more genius.<p>

"What tension?" he asked. "Wait, what exactly was it that you two were fighting about this time?"

"You."

The word left my lips before I could even contemplate on saying it. That was when the damn finally broke free.

I looked up at him and saw the surprise, then curiosity, and finally love.

Before I knew it, my lips were crashing into his.

The passion, the lies, the love that was behind that damn finally rushed out of me. I opened myself up to him just like I did in Denver and he accepted the welcome just as much. His hands were all over me and mine were all over him. We were out of our seats at the bar and He had me against the wall. I pulled at him to let him know that I needed him, that I wanted him to be a part of me.

He gives me everything as he kisses me with such passion and with lips as soft and as hard as I'd ever imagined. He nipped at my neck and leaves a trail of kisses in his path as he crashes into my mouth again. The kisses were so sweet it's as if I'm drowning in them. I feel like I'm going to fall apart as his hands roam past my waist, but we both know we couldn't.

And so I pull away.

And I see his eyes screaming "NO!" a thousand times over.

I take in his appearance. A way I'd never seen Damon Salvatore in for as long as I'd known him. His face was flushed and probably as pink as mine were and his hair was tousled like a buccaneer. I placed a hand on his hard chest and look into his eyes.

"Not here…" was all I whispered. He nodded and from the look on his face he wanted to throw me into his bed and make beautiful, glorious love to me all. Night. Long.

And I wish I could, but Stefan would be there, and that would just prove his point and he'd probably hate me.

"Elena." I loved the way my name sounded on his lips. It made it seem like my name was a magic enchantment. He captured me in his gaze and that's when I knew it was true.

I adore Damon Salvatore. I love him more than anyone right now. Stefan may have been my first, but I couldn't deny that I was more in love with Damon than I was with Stefan.

And that was the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did ya think?<strong>_

_**Was it too emotional, too short or too long? Either way I'll continue**_

_**But by all means, review!**_


	2. B is for Boardinghouse

_**I'm just in the mood for some Delena right now people**_

**_Yea it's been a while since I've posted, but I've been at this boarding school and I just got home last week. I was neck deep in art and music for the past two months. This website's blocked there, so I can't post unless I'm at home. _**

**_So since I just watched the new tvd episode Thursday, I decided to post a chappy for you all._**

**_Enjoy! B is for Boardinghouse bois!_**

Damon Salvatore did not believe in breaking promises.

Crazy, right? Considering for one thing, he has lied more than he could count on hand, let down a lot of people, and kills without giving it a second thought.

But one thing's for sure, Damon Salvatore wasn't a promise breaker.

You couldn't meet a single person who knew him and say that he's broken a promise.

If anything was important to Damon, it was his word.

So what was a measly promise to pick up Elena from school this afternoon?

"Why can't you do it?" he'd asked as he sat lounging in his chair enjoying a drink. This would probably be the only time today he'd actually have a moment to relax until midnight.

"Because I've gotta track down Katherine, question her, possibly kill her." Stefan said grabbing his car keys.

"Jeez, and here I thought I was the evil one."

"Just promise me you'll do it. Elena' s car is in the shop after you know..." Damon rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he hated about his brother, it was his sensitivity.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said standing and patting Stefan on his back. "It's not like I'll enjoy it." He flashed him a 250 kilowatt smile that disappeared as fast as it came. Damon walked back towards his room and could feel the surge of mixed feelings from his younger brother.

"Just pick her up from school Damon. I'm not asking you to go on a date with her." Stefan said following him.

"I never said you did. I'm just surprised you trust me to do it." Damon said facing him.

"Why wouldn't I, Damon? Done something lately I should know about?"

"Let's see...does reading your diary count for anything wrong?"

"I'm serious. Just pick her up from school and distract her for a few hours for me. I don't want her showing up and ruining everything." Stefan explained.

Damon cocked his head to the side and spoke in a taunting tone. "Is that pleading I hear in your tone?"

"Damon..."

"I didn't hear a please." Damon teased.

"Please distract Elena for me." Stefan huffed out.

Damon shook his head and sucked in a breath. "Ooh probably can't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've gotta dump Mason Lockwood' s body in the lake. It's stinking up the place." Damon said as if Stefan was supposed to know.

"But you just said that you could do it now you can't?" Stefan said.

"Kidding Stefan. I did that yesterday. I'm all clear for the afternoon. Yipee!" He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"You tell me."

"Damon, it's a simple yes or a no. I'm not up for the "Let's decide what Damon meant when he said this" game today."

"Sheesh, I was just messing with you." Damon said.

"So you'll do it?"

"Yea, okay.

"There's a leaf in your hair."

"Really? Where?" Elena reached to where Bonnie had pointed for her and picked out a red leaf. "Oh."

"Have you seen Caroline today?" Bonnie asked as they walked across the campus after school. "She hasn't returned any of my calls."

"She's still trying to get Matt to talk to her. She hasn't talked to anyone but him all day." Elena explained. Her and Bonnie looked in the direction of Matt and Caroline, who looked deep in conversation.

"You think it'll last?"

"Me and Stefan lasted." Elena said with a shrug. "For a few months."

"Speaking of which, are you two really done?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. He wants to continue denying that Katherine won't come between us. But ever since she's found out that we're together someone's gotten hurt. I can't be selfish with him if it means the people I care about will suffer."

"Right. Do you have a ride home or is Stefan still gonna pick you up?"

"I don't-"

"What?" Bonnie looked in the direction Elena was looking and dread and hate suddenly filled her features."Oh no."

Damon had pulled up in front of the school in his blue Chevy looking in their direction. His blue eyes where hidden behind his Raybanz as they walked up.

"Elena, Judgy." Damon said greeting the two friends. He smiled at Elena. "Guess who's giving you a ride home?"

"Please don't tell me." Bonnie looked at Elena in surprise. "My offer still stands if you don't want to ride with him."

Elena sighed and gave Damon a plain look. "Stefan put you up to this, didn't he?"

Damon's smile didn't falter. "Now why would he do that?"

"Because we broke up."

"Now how was I supposed to know that?"

"Because I told you this morning."

Okay, now his smile faltered. "Do you want a ride or not?" (A/N: Is you made...or nah!?)

Elena huffed in annoyance and got into the passenger seat. "I'll talk to you later Bonnie."

Bonnie sent a glare Damon's way, who only smiled innocently at her, and smiled as she walked away. "Alright, bye."

Elena begrudgingly buckled her seatbelt and looked straight ahead as he revved on the engine and sped off. The wind tossled her long brown hair like ribbons flowing behind her. Damon waited until the school was behind them before he spoke.

"You didn't really expect me to have remembered you and my younger brother aren't together anymore, now did you?" he said.

"Actually I did. I thought that we were that far in our friendship where actually listened to each other." Elena said. He smirked and chuckled lightly. He drove past her house and Elena looked back at him startled. "You just passed my house."

"I know." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you out of the house tonight." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damon..." Elena groaned. Seriously, he'd chosen the wrong day to play this game.

"Yes Elena?" he asked in a taunting tone.

"Please take me home. I promise you, we can hang out tomorrow. I just want to relax tonight."

"Very sweet, would you like me to play a violin?"

"Come on Damon-"

"If you're worried about Stefan being around, don't. He's skipped town to retrieve something."

'And technically I'm not lying...' Damon thought with a smile.

"So I'm not gonna..." She started. Damon rolled his eyes. Sensitive people, why is he surrounded by the worst ones?

"No Elena."

She sighed in relief and slid down in her seat. "Good." She looked around. "So where are you taking me exactly?"

"The Boardinghouse. Where else?" He scoffed.

"Oh." Elena closed her eyes and relished in her few seconds of relaxation.

Two minutes later, they'd reached the Boardinghouse and were walking into the living room. Elena sat her school books and bag on the table and collapsed on the couch and sighed. Damon sat beside her watched as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What's your problem?" he asked.

She looked at him and rose her eyebrows. "What's always wrong with me?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"I care too much, Damon. About the people around me that I should be done with. For some reason, I can't seem to be able to say no to myself." Elena said. She looked over at him to see his response. He shrugged and the look of nonchalance was replaced with sympathy. "You wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Elena said.

"I think that the good in you, the part that makes you care, is what makes you you. And you shouldn't change that for anything." He smiled at her and got up. "Now, what better way to drown your sorrows than to do so with booze?" In a split second he was back with two cups and a thing of bourbon.

Ten minutes later music was blasting throughout the Boardinghouse. Elena stood on the table swaying her hips to the song. Yes, she was drunk, but at least she was having fun.

Damon sped over to her using his vampire speed and swept her into his arms. He threw her up into the air and she giggled as he caught her in his arms. They spun around as if they were playing ring around the rosie. Elena grabbed her phone. "Ooo we should take pictures." She slurred.

"Good idea smarty." Damon said drunkenly and downed another shot before he joined her for some selfies.

They both posed as if they were undercover cops making fake guns with their hands and stood back to back as Elena took a picture. The second one they pressed their faces together and puffed their cheeks like squirrels. A few more were taken with Elena smiling with him, then him moving back and twerking in the background. The last one was with him holding her above his head so she appeared to be flying.

After hours of partying, it was nine at night and Stefan hadn't returned. Not that Damon was complaining or anything. They alter sprawled out on the couch with Elena laying on top of him. She turned around and smiled up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I had fun. Thank you for the...distraction." Elena said slowly. He smirked at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You deserve it. Sometimes you need a little break to...cut loose and twerk on the coffee table-"

"Alright!" Elena laughed.

"And to sexy dance on the couch-" He continued with a chuckle.

"Okay I get it." Elena said as he stopped laughing. "So I may be a good girl sometimes. I can still have fun. I mean. only when I'm around bad boys..." She turned around and laid her head against his chest.

"I am way past bad. I'm like...smexy dangerous." Damon said.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean since we've been friends, you aren't so bad anymore."

"Only when I'm around you."

"I guess I'll never know then. When your not around me you-"

"I what Elena?" Damon sat her up and stood up to look down at her. "Lash out? Kill without giving it a second thought? Hmm?"

"Damon I didn't mean-" She stood up to look at him.

"Maybe that's why you're with Stefan, huh? Because unlike me he has a soul?" Damon walked towards her and stood mere inches away from her face.

"Damon I'm not with him anymore." She said looking up at his blue eyes that just went cold.

"So? You'll go back eventually. It's not the first time you broke up Elena. All that's gonna happen is that you'll feel sorry for ending the relationship and go running back into the arms of Stefan the Hero when he swoops in and saves the day again!" He yelled.

"Damon-"

"And that's not all. No there's more folks! They'll probably wake up two mornings from now in his bed after making sweet and glorious love to each other-"

"Damon stop!" Elena pleaded.

"Or what Elena?" He stepped closer to her. "I'll get mad and lash out? Possibly kill some cheerleader or somebody close to you so you can find a reason to deny what you feel for me and have a reason to hate me because that's what you do Elena! You deny the feelings that you know damn well are burning inside that big heart of yours." He grabbed her wrist and pressed her palm against his chest where his heart should be. Or was, because her eyes widened in surprise when she felt the faint beat of it inside of him. "You feel that? That's a heart beating for only you, Elena. I would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for you."

"Damon don't-"

"No. You're gonna listen. And listen good, cause this is the last time I'll say it. I am sick and tired of chasing a bus that won't stop for me. I am tired of hoping for something that reality won't let happen no matter how hard I try. I am definitely tired of chasing after your ass if you don't even stop for just a few minutes to listen to what you feel and go with it. You can lie to every one, but not to me. I'm not a moron, Elena. I've put my heart and feelings away," he calmed down and looked her in her eyes with feeling. "And now I'm here to collect."

Elena felt her heart rev in her chest and took deep breaths as she looked into his blue eyed gaze. "Well I'm listening now, and you wanna know what it says?"

"What?" he asked with a "I dare you" tone.

"That yes Damon, you are on my mind a lot more than I want. You have snuck your way into my heart and I can't believe what I feel for you. No matter how many times I deny it, I feel it. So here's my answer." Elena watched his gazes look from her lips to her brown eyes. Elena knew what she was doing as she crashed into him. She smashed her lips against his in a hot loving embrace and the passion they felt burned into their cores. Elena wanted nothing more than to let it out and to give it all to him. He wanted to do the same to her. Their minds became one as Damon swept her into his arms and using his vampire speed, they were in his bedroom in seconds.

Elena let him take her and let her love pour out as they collided in more ways than possible. She loved, he loved, they just wanted to be loved. Elena finally opened up her gates to him and let him in. No more hiding or pretending that no one was home. She gave everything to him in a beautiful passion all night.

She'd deal with her of her problems later.

**_So I might add a new story when one of my other ones end just for delena. Maybe a short one shot._**

**_I dunno, just review for me._**


	3. C is for Curse

C is for Curse

"Give it back, Damon!"

"Like hell I will! You're just gonna try to use it one me and turn me into a frog or something!"

I walked into the living room and took in the scene before me. Stefan was sitting on the couch next to Caroline shaking his head while she laughed at what they were seeing. Damon and Bonnie stood fighting over the Bonnie's spell book that was currently in his hands.

"What's going on?" I asked standing between them.

"Damon stole my spell book and now he won't give it back!" Bonnie shouted.

"Damon..." I said turning to him in a warning tone. He shrugged his shoulders and bucked his eyes in anger.

"Why give it to her when she's already threatened to try to kill me!?" he shouted.

"Bonnie..." I said with a sigh.

"No I didn't, I just suggested it! And its not like you haven't threatened to kill me before!"

"That is true." Caroline said piping in.

"I thought you were on my side?" Damon asked.

"When have I ever agreed with you, Damon?"

"Give it back!" Bonnie yelled.

"NO!"

"Stefan, a little help?" I asked with a plea. He gave me a look that said "I've already tried." And from his facial expression, it didn't end well.

I waited until both of them were distracted and snatched the book from Damon's hands. "Hey-"

"Neither of you gets it until both of you apologize." I said cutting him off before he could protest further.

"Fine, I'm sorry for insulting you, Damon." Bonnie said. He looked her up and down and folded his arms. "What?"

"Like I'm gonna believe that she means what she says." He said. I glared at him.

"Fine, don't accept my apology." I handed Bonnie her spell book as she gathered her things.

"You're leaving?' Caroline asked.

"Yes, why stay when he's just gonna be a prick the whole entire time. And it's not like I haven't tried to be nice to him." She turned to me and spoke with sincerity. "I've tried being nice for your sake but I can't."

"Oh, like cutting me on fire was trying to be nice." Damon commented.

"I was upset because I thought that it was your fault for turning Caroline! For all I know it is!"

"Bonnie!" I gasped in surprise. I'd never seen her this upset.

"No, no Elena, you know what?" She stepped infront of me and walked up to Damon. She looked him in the eyes and glared up at him. "I think I'll just kill him and get it over with."

"What?" Stefan asked standing up quickly.

"Bonnie-" I started.

"No Elena." I saw her eyes flash a darker green. "I'm done. This time, I'm serious."

"Pfft. As if wicked witch of the west. You wouldn't make it thirty seconds in a fight with me." Damon teased.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Bonnie whispered a few words in Wiccan and her eyes returned to its normal olive green. "There, now I'm done."

"You think a couple of words in witchy woo hoo can scare me?"

"I didn't just-" she stopped and shook her head. "I just put a curse on you. You have twenty four hours to live."

"What?" Caroline, Stefan, and I said all at once.

"Relax, I'll be fine." Damon chuckled and patted Bonnie on the back. "But nice try though."

"Damon, I think she's serious." I warned.

"Come on Elena, this witch couldn't even perform a tomb spell without killing her own grandma in the process. I think I'll be fine." Damon said with a shrug.

"Fine, don't belive me." Bonnie crossed the room and grabbed the door handle. "But when you die a slow, painful death tomorrow, don't come crying to me." And with that, she left.

We sat that way, with silence filling the room and worry for Damon. Then he started laughing.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think that the whole thing was pathetic." He said.

"Damon, I don't think she was kidding." Caroline said.

"Okay blondie, I think you're way too gullible for your own good."

"Since when am I gullible?"

"May I remind you of a time when you were still human and I managed to get you into bed with me in under thirty seconds without compelling you?"

Caroline chucked a pillow at his head and walked towards the door. "Screw you. Have fun in hell." She said as she left the house.

"Anyone else wanna say something about this supposed curse?" Damon asked spreading his arms out in a welcoming motion.

"Yes." I said. "Damon I don't think this is anything to play about." I said.

"Just apologize to her." Stefan explained. "It's the right thing to do."

"Yes, no, and like hell it is." Damon said. "Come on guys, if Judgy wanted to kill me she would have done it by now. Not saying that she could, but do you seriously believe it?"

"Damon, your ego is what's gonna screw you over if you don't apologize." Stefan warned.

"Let me tell you something, Stefan. I've encountered a lot of witches in the past century and one thing I know is that they only put curses on people to keep nature at balance. For revenge, they can get their powers taken away." Damon explained.

"Yea, well if that's the case, why hasn't Bonnie gotten her powers taken away yet? She's used her powers for her own purposes before." I asked.

"I dunno Elena, it's none of my business. All I know is that this witchy mumbo is nothing to fret about. If I'm not worrying, none of you should."

At this I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Damon is stubborn for the wrong reasons. A trait I hate to admit that we share.

The next morning after everyone had gone home the night before, I woke up to find that my phone vibrating. A text from Damon about some kind of emergency.

Obviously I knew it had something to do with the curse, so I sped over to the Boardinghouse. The door was open, so I walked in. Stefan' s car wasn't parked in the driveway, so I guess he wasn't home. It kind of explained why he didn't get him for help.

"Damon?" My voice echoed through the house. I walked into the living room and suddenly realized how dark it was. I went over to the window and was about to open the curtains when two things happened: one I was pressed against the wall, two I was looking into the baby blue eyes of Damon.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a second. I'll admit it, the way he had me against the wall did some things to my hormones.

"I can't find my ring." He said frustrated as he let go of me and walked away.

"What? How'd you lose it?" I asked following him.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning being burned alive because it wasn't even on my finger!" He held his hand in front of my face to show me that it was gone.

"Did you take it off last night before you went to sleep?" I asked.

"Why would I do that Elena? What sense does that make?" He walked over to the fireplace and looked along the shelf, knocking down photos along the way. "It's not here! Damn it!" He slammed a photo on the ground in anger and walked over to the book case.

"Damon calm down. We'll find it." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He shoved me off and walked away. "What's your problem?"

"You! You're my problem!" He shouted.

"How is this my fault?"

"No not...I mean you being here. Stefan hasn't been back since last night and He won't answer his phone!"

"So?" I followed him as he walked into his bedroom and looked around angrily.

"So there aren't anymore blood bags. The dick probably took that too!" Damon yelled.

Then that's when I realized what was going on.

"Wait, you think Stefan did this?" I asked as he took all the sheets off his bed and shook them.

"Who else?" he asked looking at me.

"Stefan didn't-wouldn't do this." I defended.

"Okay then Elena." He said. He turned around and walked up to me. His eyes boring into mine. "You mind telling me who did?"

"I don't know who did, Damon, but it's pretty clear that the curse-"

"Oh don't give me that"The curse it real" crap! This has nothing to do with the curse. Bonnie said it was supposed to kill me."

"Being exposed to the sun can kill you! And since you lost your ring-"

"Enough with the nonsense, Elena. Either you can help me or try to convince me. Your choice." I shook my head and walked over to his bathroom. I looked around for the ring or any spare blood bags lying around and came up empty. I walked back into his room five minutes later and found him under his bed looking around for something.

"Great!" He sat up and collapsed on his bed. "I can't find my phone."

"What? You just called me!" I said.

"Yea I know but now that's missing to. I swear whoever is messing with me is a dead man!" He shouted out as if someone else would hear him.

"Damon it's the curse. And I'm gonna call Bonnie to tell her to stop it." I said looking on my contacts and calling her.

"Please don't waste your time, Elena. She has nothing to do with it." Damon said.

It rang for times and finally she picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Bonnie. Listen, about last night-"

_"Elena I'm not stopping the curse. It's already in motion." _

"What do you mean already in motion?" I asked looking at Damon to see if he was listening.

_"I mean that nature already hates him anyways, and since I put the curse on him, it's already permanent. Sorry."_

"Bonnie, please-"

_"Bye Elena."_ and with that she hung up.

I tossed my phone in the bed and laid beside him. " Well she's not gonna help."

"I told you she didn't do it. The curse does not exist." He sighed and looked over at me.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Yea sure." I said with a smile.

"Can you go find Stefan for me. And bring him here so I can kick his ass."

"Alright." I said. "But you aren't gonna hurt him if I do." I got up and walked out of the room. I left the Boardinghouse and called Stefan' s phone. He answered on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Stefan, it's Elena. Where have you been?"

_"I was...out."_ He didn't have to explain further. I got the picture.

"Well we need you back at the Boardinghouse. Damon needs your help."

_"What'd he do now?"_

"He lost his ring and his phone."

"_Wow."_

"Yea. Hey did you um..."

_"Did I...what?"_

"Did you take any of his blood bags by any chance?"

_"No, why?"_

"Just asking is all. There aren't any more left and he's kind of getting cranky."

_"Well I'll bring some over when I'm done."_

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and drove back to the Boardinghouse. Hectic day. Damon had only ten hours left until Bonnie' s curse ended him for good. Honestly, I needed a way to stop it before it did.

When I walked back in, there was silence. "Damon!" I shouted as I closed the door. "Stefan said he's on his way." No answer. "Damon?

I walked into the living room and saw a little boy sitting on the couch. I cocked my head to the side and stood over him. "Who are you?" He looked up at me with the cutest face I'd ever seen in my whole entire life. His eyes were so blue and his hair was tossled in the most adorable-

Oh. My. God. He was Damon.

"Oh my God, Damon what happened?" I asked sitting beside him on the couch. He had to be like twelve or so.

"I dunno. I fell asleep and woke up..." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his phone. He gave me a mischievous grin and waved it in my face. "Found my phone though, sunshine."

"Damon this is serious! Maybe Bonnie' s curse is supposed to make you age backwards until you die!" The Candy Crush Saga theme song started playing.

"I wonder why I never bought this game." Damon said playing a level. I took his phone from him. He looked up at me like I was crazy. "Hey!"

"Damon I'm not letting you out of my sight until Bonnie stops the curse. Are you still a vampire?" I asked standing up and pacing back and forth.

"No. I wasn't one when I was twelve before. Why would I be one now?"

"Bonnie made it seem like you'd be sick and dying like with the werewolf bite incident. She's giving multiple factors into how you could die. Before it was with the sun."

"Now it's age." He chimed in.

"Plus vulnerability. Each and every cause has something to so with you being vulnerable. Now that you're human again-"

"Someone could kill me!" He stood up and looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Now you believe me!?"

"Yea but-"

"Good." Just as I said this Stefan walked in. He took one look at Damon and widened his eyes in confusion and surprise.

"What happened?" he asked walking over.

"Bonnie' s curse is catching up to Damon." I turned to look back at Damon. "We need to get to Bonnie' s place now." I grabbed his hand and Stefan followed us out.

We took my truck out to Bonnie' s house. On the way there I tried to think of what we were gonna do.

"You should get him to apologize." Stefan explained. I let him drive so I could keep a closer eye in Damon, who was sitting in the backseat. I looked back at him and saw that he now looked at least ten years old. Still adorable, but like ten times more. He looked at Stefan in confusion.

"Aren't I older than you?" he asked.

"You were older than me. He looked at him through the mirror. "Past tense."

"I'm still your older brother, moron. I'll still kick your ass too." I turned around in the backseat and glared at him. "What?"

"You're way to young to curse now." I scolded.

"Oh come on, Elena-"

"I'm serious. You need to behave."

"How is that gonna change anything?" he questioned.

"I don't know but it would help if you could be-" my lecture was cut short by the sound of Damon coughing up blood. He doubled over in his seat in pain and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Oh my God." Stefan stopped the car as I said this and I hopped out before he could turn it off. I opened his door and crawled over to Damon. I held him in my lap as he cried in pain and coughed up more blood. "Stefan we need to get to Bonnie! Now!" He started the car back up and drove at top speed towards Bonnie' s place. I cradled him in my lap and felt it as he aged younger to five years old. His tears soaked through my shirt.

I'd never seen him this vulnerable.

We pulled into Bonnie' s driveway and I helped him up the steps to her front door. After knocking multiple times. She came to the door. She took one look at Damon and shook her head. "No."

"Bonnie please-" I started.

"He's tried to kill me. Twice!"

"Then don't stoop to his level, Bonnie. Be the bigger person." Stefan coaxed.

"If it helps any, I'm sorry." Damon said in between coughs. I could see Her expression change as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Bonnie huffed out. She closed her eyes and touched Damon's shoulder. We watched her whisper a lot of words in Wiccan and Damon's child like figure was replaced with a bright silhouetted light. I didn't let go of him as the light engulfed me.

Then just like that it was gone.

And in its place was my vampire best friend.

I wrapped my arms around him and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes and onto his leather jacket. He stroked my hair and calmed me down. "It's alright Elena. I'm fine." I sniffed and pulled away from him. He turned around to Bonnie and looked her over for a second. Yes, Damon was stubborn, but he could be sweet when he wanted to be. "Thank you. " he said.

She smiled up at him. "You're welcome. Oh, and _if it helps any_, you weren't gonna die."

What. The. Heck.

"What!" Stefan and I shouted at once.

"It's a pain spell. Some of your worst nightmares into one things that makes you feel as if you're dying."

"So I would've lived?"

"Yes, but it would've felt like death."

"So no curse?"

"Nope."

"Ha!" Damon turned around and looked at both me and Stefan. "I. Was. Right! There was no curse and Bonnie' s never gonna kill me."

"Whatever. And get off my doorstep!" Bonnie said shooing him away. "Prick."

"Thank you Bonnie." I said with a smile as Stefan ans Damon walked back to the truck. "For not killing him I mean."

"I have a soul, Elena. Plus I know you care about him. Had to teach him a lesson so he won't hurt you." Bonnie explained.

"Thanks." I said not denying a single word.

"Friends gotta look out for each other." Bonnie said. I turned away and waved at her as I walked to my truck. I got inside and noticed Stefan stifling back a laugh and Damon pissed off in the passenger seat.

"What?" I asked

"Someone downloaded Candy Crush on my phone."

_**I didn't plan on updating anytime soon, but I dreamt about this chapter so...**_

**_ Review for meh pleeeeeeeeease!_**


	4. D is for Dangerous

D is for Dangerous:

I walked into the Salvatore Boardinghouse and the sound of music met my ears. The sound came from the living room, where three girls stood dancing to the music. All of them had blood dripping from their necks. To my horror, one was currently in Damon's arms.

The smell of alcohol was strong and masked the metallic smell of blood. I walked closer to the scene and saw that Damon was feeding on the blond. Yet, she was completely calm. Actually, she was giggling in delight.

All of it made my stomach churn in fear. When I'd left home to search for Damon, I didn't think I'd find him in this state, and feeding off of girls nonetheless!

He'd removed his fangs from her neck and smiled down at her. "Do I taste good?" she slurred with a smile.

"I'll give you a six." He said with a bloody smile and continued to feed from her.

Okay, I'd had enough.

I walked over to the music player and unplugged it. Everyone reverted their eyes to me.

"What the hell, Damon!?" I shouted out of pure anger. His eyes were still red from feeding, but I didn't even flinch at his appearance.

"What?" he asked with annoyance apparent in his tone.

"I've been calling you nonstop for two days! I couldn't get here because I left my car here because you told me that you'd come get me yesterday!" I shouted in anger. "I was worried about you! And when I finally get here you're acting like_"

"Like what Elena? A monster? A vampire?' He asked getting just as mad as I was; not at all sorry for completely shutting me out. He dropped the blond from his hands and stalked over towards me as he spoke. "Well I'm sorry Elena for not going against my nature! For not being the man you want me to be because newsflash Elena, I'm not Stefan!"

"I never said that you had to be him! All I want is for you to take other people's lives into consideration!"

"For what? How am I supposed to do that if my sole purpose to be on this earth is to kill people?" He asked. We were so close that I could smell the blood on his breath. His fangs were still out and his eyes were as red as ever. "Whatever you want from me, you aren't going to get because this is who I am Elena, and I'm not gonna change anytime soon."

I didn't think, I just acted as I my hand collided with his face. I know I was stupid, that he could have killed me for doing it, but I didn't care. I was just pissed at the fact that he was acting like such a bastard.

He clenched his jaw in anger and his fists were clenched. He turned around and looked at me as the silence continued to ring through the air. His eyes swirled with anger like storm clouds warning for the storm to come.

But in this case, all hell was about to break loose.

"You need to leave." He said with his fangs bared. "Now."

I furrowed my eye brows and shook my head. "I don't know who you are anymore. Just when I thought there was hope of you changing, you go and-" A lump formed in my throat as the tears fell. These were tears of sorrow and anger, so I didn't know what exactly which one I was feeling the most of right then. "Go to hell, Damon." And with that, I spun on my heel and left the Boardinghouse with a slam of the door.

I started off walking, then I ran. When I was finally in the safety of my own bedroom I slid down against the door and cried my eyes out. I know it makes no sense as to why I did, but I just felt like doing so. I don't exactly remember how long it took me to get up and take a shower, but when I did, I cried in there to. After getting ready for bed, I jumped into my blankets and let sleep succumb me.

I know I wasn't sleep long. Well, maybe long enough for it to get dark, but when I woke up, my bedroom window was open.

"You were right." I shot up in bed and almost bumped heads with Damon. He sat at the edge of the bed looking at me. Any trace of this afternoon was gone. He looked exactly like he did two days ago.

I laid back down in bed and pulled the covers back over myself. "About what?" I mumbled.

"About what you said this afternoon. I need to stop being such a bastard and listen to you." He sighed and laid beside me in bed. I still wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of turning around to face him. He could for-get it.

"So." Was all I gave him in reply. Yes, I was being stubborn even though he was making a lousy attempt at apologizing, but I didn't care. I was still upset.

"So…" he sighed . "I'm sorry for making you upset and you know…ditching you." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And if it makes you feel better I'll stop."

He didn't have to say it, but I knew what he meant. Finally, after battling common sense and friendship mentally, I turned around to meet his blue eyed gaze.

"Apology accepted." I said with a smile.

He smirked and laid back down on his back. "Good, because I couldn't take one more second of the guilt you made me feel after you left."

"What about those girls ?"

"Them? Their dead." I shot up in bed and looked at him. He chuckled at the alarmed look on my face. "Oh relax, I didn't kill them. Geez, give me some credit. I took them home." I sighed in relief and laid back down beside him.

"Good, just promise me it won't happen again." I said leaning my head closer to his chest and nestled it between his peck and his bicep. "Because if you do, I won't be your friend anymore."

"And what makes you think that that has any effect on me?" he asked. I gave him a look that said 'Don't test me.' "Okay."

I let my eyes flutter close and let his warmth consume me. I laid that way for a few minutes and them felt the deep shaking coming from him.

"You're face though." He laughed. I elbowed him in his side. "Ow!"

"Damon, do me a favor?" I said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Okay what?"

"Shut up."

**I'm still debating on whether I like this chapter or not. In my opinion though, it seemed a bit shorter, no?**

**Anyways, enjoy this and review!**


End file.
